My Confession
by Frosted Landscapes
Summary: ""I do," she says finally and when I look into her eyes, two things are apparent. One; she is telling me the truth and two, I can finally die happy." Old Zutara


I must say that I was afraid that I would not see her again. I smile softly as she approaches me. Her hair is still in that silly braid and those… 'hair loopies' still droop nonchalantly around her face. They make her all the more beautiful, I realize as I stare at her. It's been fifty years since I've seen her. She is still as gorgeous as I remember.

She smiles at me and I nearly melt into a puddle. She is accompanied by her son; I can't quite remember his name simply because he's grown so much since I last saw him. She walks slowly, and I wait patiently for her to approach as I cough and sit at the dais in the war room. Why she is still wearing long sleeves on this hot summer's day escapes me. I watch as she moves closer.

"Katara," I shout through my raspy voice because I know she is old and probably partially deaf. The thought makes my smile widen. It's silly really; because she'd probably water whip the day lights out of me if she heard me say that.

She looks up and shakes her head as if chastising me for my behavior. I remember that look that plays on her features; the one that reprimanded me when I would make dry comments about Sokka's pony tail (I know that if he were alive he would strike me with his boomerang and insist in that annoying voice that it was a 'warrior's wolf tail'). They are the same, I realize. The Water Tribe siblings are the same. They both have blue eyes, they both talk funny and above all, they both like to hit me.

Of course they'd always say I deserved it but we all know how much they like to get back at me for chasing them all around the world even though they always say that they've moved pass that stage of life.

The boy… man, Tarzan? I don't remember his name though I know it is in that category. That probably isn't his name, my loss in memory is getting the better of me, I do apologize. I used to carry him and feed him milk while they were staying in the palace and Aang went overseas. There were times, I must admit that I wished he were mine.

Seeing them again is more difficult than I thought. I close my eyes as the memories rip through the fabric of reason.

"Zuko," I hear her say as she approaches me and I snap out of my stupor, smiling again, I lean forward, engulfing her in a warm hug. Oh how I've missed this body contact that we now both enjoy.

"Fire Lord Zuko," the man says and bows with respect. "It's an honour to finally meet you," he says and smiles at me awkwardly. "I think I'll leave you two alone," he says finally.

"Young man," I say and he stops. "Thank you for bringing her here," I tell him and he nods curtly. "Come Katara, let's talk, there is much to me said."

* * *

I remember how much she loves sake. And that is exactly what I give her.

"Aang would never approve of your drinking," I tell her and she laughs drily.

"Aang's not here," she says and she couldn't be more right.

"Why did you summon me Zuko?" she asks and I smile at her, I have told her son why I asked for an audience with this old woman, but then he mustn't have told her.

Our romance was brief and so far back, though the memories are ever so perfectly vivid. We made love in the quiet recesses of moonshine as she sobbed for the mother she lost. But our love was not to last because she needed to marry the Avatar, as was expected by the world.

"Because I love you and I wanted to see you again," I declare very directly and she frowns slightly, turning around to make sure no one has heard me.

"Zuko?" she questions, incredulous.

"I'm dying Katara," I tell her gravely and she stares at me, shock written all over her face. I don't know how she can miss my slight breathlessness or my unusually pale complexion. "I just needed to tell you how much I love you," I say and she sighs.

"Oh Zuko," she whispers and I smile sadly through my broken heart.

"You don't love me anymore?" I ask and she looks at me straight in the eyes.

"I…"

"Katara," I breathe and her she smiles softly, lovingly.

"I do," she finally admits and when I look into her eyes, two things are apparent. One; she is telling me the truth and two, I can finally die happy.

* * *

**A/N: I always love a bit of old Zutara coz they're so cute!**


End file.
